1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical needles manufactured from hyper-elastic alloys and which are intended to be used in celioscopy or endoscopy procedures.
2. Discussion of Background Information Patent EP 0 529 675 of Aug. 311992 in the name of ETHICON INC., describes a surgical needle made of a shape memory alloy which has a low-temperature first state and a high-temperature second state.
In its low-temperature state, the needle can be configured into an elongate shape so as to allow it to be slipped into a straight tube.
In its high-temperature state, the needle forms a predetermined arc while the needle is designed to be used as a surgical needle.
The needle according to patent EP 0 529 675 is particularly well-suited to endoscopy procedures in which elements are taken to the site of surgery via a cannula or trocar which have a small-sized internal diameter.
The needle described in patent EP 0 529 675 does exhibit certain drawbacks regarding the need to bring the body of the needle arranged at the site of the operation up beside a source of heat in order to cause it to adopt a configuration which is curved into a predetermined arc.
It is also found that the tapered point of the needle runs the risk of becoming damaged inside the cannula as it is introduced to the site of the operation. What happens is that the small diameter of cannulas, approximately 5 mm, and the somewhat elongate shape of the needle, necessarily lead to its point, which is fragile, being rubbed against the interior wall of the cannula.
Damage to the tapered point of the needle is irreparable because the surgeon can no longer use it, and this forces him to introduce another needle, taking all possible skillful precautions not to damage it.